1. Field of the invention
The invention relates generally to voice communication systems, and more specifically to a voice communication system using a personal computer for achieving a public switch telephone network (PSTN) communication and an internet communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
The telephone is a very important communication tool that most people are comfortable with. Currently, telephones generally are divided into PSTN-based phones and telephones compliant with a voice over internet protocol (hereinafter described as “VOIP-based phones”). It will be a great convenience to using telephones if PSTN-based phones and VOIP-based phones are integrated.